ABSTRACT The first Biologic Scaffold symposium was held in 1996 at the Tissue Engineering Society International (TESI) meeting in Orlando, FL. The need for a forum at which basic scientists and clinicians had an equal presence and that focused upon the use of biologic scaffold materials became obvious when the first such surgical mesh devices were used in man in the 1990s. This symposium is now held every 2 years for the singular purpose of advancing the understanding of naturally occurring bioscaffolds and their use in regenerative medicine and all general surgery applications. Partial support is requested for the 10th Symposium on Biologic Scaffolds for Regenerative Medicine to be held May 3-5, 2018 at the Silverado Resort in Napa, California. This support will be used to encourage and facilitate the involvement of students and young investigators at the symposium; i.e., those individuals who represent the next generation of regenerative medicine scientists. With the planned number of attendees between 100-130, this symposium?s aims will be realized via a series of presentations describing the advantages and disadvantages of such materials, factors that affect preclinical and human clinical performance, and the clinical applications that may benefit most and least from their use. The format includes 8 sessions with themes ranging from the most fundamental concepts of scaffold remodeling at the molecular level through the practical considerations of surgical implantation. Specific subject matter will include the immunomodulatory components of ECM, methods of decellularization and sterilization, and quality assurance criteria for commercial products. The intent of this symposium is to not only discuss the beneficial aspects of biologic scaffolds, but to identify the problem areas, develop strategies for solving these problems, and to initiate collaborations among basic scientists, clinicians, and industry representatives in attendance at the meeting. Keynote and invited speakers are considered the foremost experts in their respective fields. The target audience includes both new and experienced investigators in the regenerative medicine and biomaterial fields, students (graduate and postdoctoral), physicians, and commercial entities interested in diagnostic and therapeutic opportunities with biologic scaffold materials. Junior investigators and students will be afforded a venue to present and discuss their research in poster sessions and podium presentations. With the support of the NIH, we will provide travel support for both students and investigators who are less than 3 years post terminal degree. As stated above, the intended use of the NIH support is to facilitate robust participation by the next generation of scientists.